Counting Down The Time
by TheNoviceScribe
Summary: The pressures of adulthood, the drama of new family, a new phase in a relationship, will the love between Rory and Logan survive life and all its obstacles? Sequel to One Last Time. Rogan.
1. Chapter 1

A sequel to _One Last Time,_ this first chapter does not require reading the original story to adequate follow it's events, however future chapters may, so it is advised that you read _One Last Time_ before continuing reading.

* * *

It was the late spring of 2007 and the day had finally arrived. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore was, in a few short hours, going to walk across a stage, shake some hands and receive something that both mother and daughter had worked very hard for the majority of their lives: A diploma from an Ivy League university. The ceremony was a little more than three hours away, yet Rory couldn't contain her nervous energy, even with Logan and Lorelai doing everything they could to calm her down. 

"Rory, relax, you'll be fine. The hard part is over, you're a Yale graduate. Collecting the diploma isn't rocket science. You saw me do it last year with one good leg," he saw Rory's still concerned look, "Ace, trust me on this one. You'll do fine. In a few short hours it will all be over, and you'll never have to worry about walking again," Logan smirked, hoping that levity would ease Rory's fears.

Lorelai walked into the room, seeing Logan's hands on Rory's shoulders, hoping to calm her daughter down. "Listen to him kiddo. You have nothing to worry about. Well aside from us embarrassing you, but other than that you're in the clear."

"After the stunt Logan and his friends pulled during his commencement I can safely say that nothing you could do Mom would shock me."

"Wait, what's this? What happened last year?"

Logan quickly interjected, not wanting Rory to recount the tale, "Well, will you look at the time? Hate to break up this trip down short term memory lane, but I think the graduate needs to make her way, triumphantly to her place of conquest."

"Wow," Rory and Lorelai looked at him with pride.

"What?" Logan asked, puzzled.

"That was some hyperbolic speech," Lorelai answered.

Logan rolled his eyes playfully, "What can I say? This town does weird things to your mind. Even one as sharp as mine falls victim to it's…" Logan paused choosing his words carefully, "charms," ending his thought with a smirk.

"So we got him accustom to the whimsy of small town life, now if we could only get rid of that smirk," Lorelai said getting her things ready as the three made their way out the door.

Taking a look back at Logan, who was just closing the door, Rory turned her attention back towards her mother who was just fiddling with her keys and said: "The smirk works for him. Me too."

* * *

Six seats at Yale's commencement would have ordinarily been a Herculean task, but when you have the names Gilmore and Huntzberger, accommodations are met. 

Lorelai and Logan met up with Richard, Emily, Luke and Chris and proceeded to get their seats. Lorelai took her seat closest to the aisle, for easy access to the stage for pictures and Gilmore hand gestures. Richard and Emily sat next to her, eagerly anticipating the moment Rory collected her diploma, a moment they take great pride in. Chris sat next to Emily, remorseful of all the occasions he had missed in his daughter's life but grateful at the opportunity to start making up for it today. Logan sat next to Chris on one side, and Luke on the other. The thought of being flanked by the two people who had wanted to maim him for touching Rory during the beginnings of their relationship, would have sent him running in the opposite direction, but what he was there to celebrate far outweighed any fears. Rory, Ace, was graduating, she was about to take her first steps in the world, not as a student, but as an adult, and he wouldn't of missed it for the world. Luke was sitting to Logan's left, and wryly smiled at the look Logan was giving off, just having spotted Rory in the crowd. He was glad, that even with the tumultuous turn his relationship with Lorelai had taken, that he would be able to see Rory walk across the stage. He was no longer engaged to Rory's mother, but over the past year they had slowly taken steps to repair what was once thought to be irrevocable harm. Next week, he and Lorelai were going on their second first date, as she liked to call it, but today was all about Rory. Who was turned her ahead away from the crowd to listen to the first speaker, as the commencement ceremonies were about to begin.

"Susan Elizabeth Gillings."

Rory applauded her friend as another graduate strode confidently across the stage to receive her diploma, but quickly was back to trying to calm her nerves. She shuffled back and forth on her feet as one more name was read aloud.

"Anne Georgina Gillow."

Her pace had increased with each passing name, soon hers would be read and she would have to traverse the stage in order to pick up one of the single most important documents of her life, one that she had worked so hard for, one that she had almost given up on, and one that she would look to with pride for as long as she lived.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."

A burst of applause came from the crowd, with more spontaneity and exuberance than any before it, even Emily and Richard stood up to applaud Rory, while Logan, Chris and Lorelai took pictures as they watched Rory adeptly cross the platform, shake a few hands and collect her diploma. After collecting the document, Rory looked at her family, gave them a big smile and shook the piece of rolled up paper at them as she made her way to be seated.

"Wasn't that marvelous Richard?" Emily said bursting with pride as she took her seat. "She certainly had the best walk. Nice pace, head high, back straight. Everything was perfect. She was perfect."

Everyone who was there to see Rory walk across the stage couldn't disagree.

As the rest of Yale's graduating class was being read, Rory sat in her seat, fiddled with her diploma and looked at the various members of her family, happy that they were all able to share in this moment with her today. She first gazed eyes on her mother, who was showing the camera to Emily. Rory thought today was almost as much her mother's day as hers, a mother who sacrificed a lot in life so that she could be here today. They had been through some great times together, shared their darkest fears and their wildest dreams, and there were moments when it seemed like all was lost, but through it all they had persevered and now, the mother daughter bond while different than when she graduated from Chilton, was as strong as ever. As a sign of the bond, when Rory was looking at her mother, Lorelai brought her head up, looked at her daughter and gave her a look that conveyed all her emotions.

Rory then gazed at her grandparents, without whom she wouldn't have been where she was. With their support Rory was able to traverse the often times difficult world of university. With their help she was able to get through a very difficult period in her life, and with their support she felt as though she could do anything, because for as resolute as she had become over the past 4 years at Yale, nothing could match the force of will that was Emily and Richard Gilmore combined.

Rory's eyes then focused on her father, whom she had mixed feelings. She was thrilled that he could share this great moment with her, and was proud of the responsible man he had become. He was a great father to Gigi and was there whenever Rory needed him. But, still, the memories of him missing in other events of her life still hurt, and still was cause for some anger. Rory's melancholy attitude passed as her eyes found Luke, who was reading the program, Rory thought about how happy she was that Luke could make it. She was worried about how he would feel given the relationship history with her mother, but Luke seemed to be at ease, and with a new relationship with her mother starting, the level of awkwardness they once had months ago went away. Then Rory's eyes came to Logan.

There he was, sitting in his seat, much like she did for him a year ago; perhaps wondering as she did how he got here. For as optimistic as she was when their relationship began, she would never have believed someone if they told her that they would be at each others commencement ceremonies, happy and in love. Gone was Whitney, Robert, her absence from Yale, Jess, the Bridesmaids, the accident and London. Everything that had tried to come between them had come and gone, and while there were some difficult times, they were stronger now because of them. At this moment, there was only him and her, and Rory liked that thought. As if on cue, like her mother before him, Logan looked at her and gave one of his patented smirks that always made her weak in the knees. Rory smiled back, then looked down at her finger which held the engagement ring he placed their last night, and gave a smirk that matched Logan's.

* * *

**Author's Note:** There's the first chapter, took a while to get it down on paper as will subsequent updates, because I am writing them as I updated and don't have a few chapters banked so patience will most definitely be a virtue. Happy reading and as always reviews are appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice night, huh?" Logan asked as the pair strolled the streets of New Haven after a pre-graduation celebratory dinner with friends at a nearby restaurant.

Rory looked at her boyfriend quizzically, wondering where the odd small talk came from, yet decided to indulge him

"Yeah, it's really nice," she said as she brought her body closer to his, hoping to emphasize that what made it really nice was being with him and sharing this special moment in her life with him.

"It's hard to believe that come tomorrow both of us will be detatched from this city," Logan said, continuing his new style of banter.

"I have to say, New Haven has treated me well," Logan gave her a look that held a hint of a pout, "us well. It treated us well," Rory rolled her eyes as she placated him.

"Very well, Ace, but I still hope it has at least one more good memory for me, well for us actually," Logan stopped walking and moved swiftly to be infront of Rory, whose expression was now of complete confusion. They stopped in front of a park, with the flowers in bloom and the grounds lit with the lamps on either side of one of the many paths. Taking her hands in his, their eyes locked and Logan began speaking:

"Now, you'll have to take pity on me if this comes out badly, or it's not as how you envisioned it or it's not the perfect moment every woman dreams of, but I did my research and it's impossible. I watched scores of movies, even the ones with Meg Ryan and Drew Barrymore," Rory laughed at Logan's plight, "and I've come to one conclusion. There's not one thing I could say or do that wouldn't be subject to mocking by you and your mother," Rory opened her mouth to protest, but Logan quickly cut her off, "please let me finish, I hope when I am you'll still want to say something, but I just hope that something is specific. Anyway, as I was rambling before, I know this isn't magical, we aren't amidst a waterfall, or the clouds, hell, we're not even in an exotic city, but this place holds special meaning for us, I was hesitant to put this all on you now. After all this is already a very special time. You are graduating from Yale, and it's a big thing for everyone, your mom, your dad, your grandparents, your friends and me. God Rory, I'm so proud of you, I'm proud that I'm able to call you my girlfriend and I'm just so proud. Did I mention I was proud?" Both Rory and Logan laughed, "Everyone is and I didn't want to do anything that could potentially take away from that special-ness. I hope this doesn't do that. I hope it adds to it, I hope you'll think back on these couple days and they'll have a place in your top five. I hope that it will be a great story to tell. I hope that it's something you'll look back on fondly, when you're this prize winning journalist, accomplished in everything you do and finally," Logan paused as he got down on one knee, and took a small box out from his pocket, opened it to reveal an elegant ring, "I hope, you, Rory, Lorelai, Ace, will marry me."

* * *

Rory was broken from her memory when Logan came around from behind her with a beverage in his hand for his fiancée. She took the drink and gave him a kiss, as he put an arm over her shoulder and led her to their friends and family in the middle of celebrating her official graduation from Yale, just a few hours ago. 

The party was winding down, as it had been going on for nearly three hours, and only a few guests remained. Logan was cornered, talking to Emily and Lorelai about his proposal, her reaction, the ring, and other elements that were of greatest interest to all but Logan. Rory was enjoying Logan's plight from afar, when her cellphone interrupted the show.

"Hello?" Rory answered, not recognizing the number from her caller ID.

"Rory, congratulations on graduating from Yale, and for your engagement to my son," Shira's voice gave off little emotion, and Rory could tell her congratulations were not anything close to genuine.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Huntzberger. It's been a very exciting and a very great couple of days," Rory said, not sure of what to do in this situation.

"I just hope you don't get too disappointed with the future dear."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the engagement and if it even reaches that point, the marriage. I mean, Logan's my son, and I love him, but he isn't the best decision maker, he can be very rash and he doesn't think things through that much. All I'm saying, is just don't try to be too disappointed if this doesn't work out, and let's be honest Logan's already messed around with you that Thanksgiving, and god knows what or who he did in London. I just don't want you to get hurt by being more invested in this relationship than he is."

By now Rory's hands were trembling in anger and her eyes were beginning to water. She didn't believe the things her future mother-in-law was saying, but they still hurt coming from what would seen be family.

"I'm sorry I was unable to attend your get together and I'm sorry to cut this conversation short, but I must go. Goodbye, Rory." And with that the line went dead.

A few minutes after the phone call from Logan's mother, Rory stayed rooted in the same spot, her face full of sadness at the call. Logan was finally able to break away from the engagement and wedding discussion and found Rory in a dazed state.

"Rory," no response, "Ace?" nothing, "Rory," he said and put a hand to her shoulder to alert her to his presence. This worked and she finally looked at him, "you seemed a bit out of it for a while. I was worried we got some bad ice or something," Logan made a joke in an attempt to change Rory's expression, but it didn't work. "So your mother and I were just thinking that you and I should go home. We got the limo here, take the long way back to New York, and get some rest? It's been a busy couple days, and I feel like I have gotten a lot of free time with you, and I'd like an opportunity to make up for that."

After a couple moments, Rory responded, "Actually I was thinking of just staying in Stars Hollow tonight."

"Sure we can do that, I can send the limo back and we can get a room or stay at your Mom's house, that may be a better idea actually I was--" Logan was interrupted midsentence.

"No, I mean, I'd stay in Stars Hollow and you could go back to your home in New York."

"Our home," Logan quickly corrected.

Rory sighed, "I just, I just need some time to myself okay."

"Rory, we just got engaged, you just graduated from Yale, had a great party, and now you want to spend some time apart? What's the matter, what happened?"

Rory, not wanting to tell Logan the truth, got annoyed at his persistence, "Nothing's the matter. Nothing happened. I just don't think it's too much trouble for you to take your limo and go back to New York and for me to just stay here. God, that's all I want." Rory said in a huff and walked out of the Dragonfly, where the party was being held.

Logan stood there, stunned, wondering what could possibly have gone wrong in the time he was speaking to Lorelai and Emily. Lorelai, having witnessed the scene, came to him, and tried to get the story. He had no answers for her and wondered if he should follow her. Lorelai, managed to convince Logan to let her handle this problem, for old times sake, and that in the future Logan would be the one Rory would run to. Very reluctantly, Logan got into the limo that was waiting outside the inn and began the long journey back to New York City, alone in the backseat, driving away from Stars Hollow and away from his fiancée.

* * *

Author's Note: **I am exceptionally sorry for the long time in between updates of this story. Nothing's the matter, it is just another sad case of me getting writer's block. Hopefully after having got this one out, the following chapters will flow freely from the keyboard, if not I hope every reader will be patient with me, and enjoy the story. Happy reading, as always reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lorelai entered her home, after Sookie graciously offered to clean up the mess from the party at the Dragonfly. She did not make it two steps in when she heard the cries of Rory. Lorelai slowly walked up to the half closed door of her daughter's room and waited for a pause in the sounds. When it came, she cautiously formed a fist with her hand and gently knocked on the ajar door.

knock knock

When the first volley got no response, Lorelai tried again, this time adding speech to the knocking.

"Hey Rory," still nothing, "hun?" She asked, now taking the first tentative steps into the room, finding Rory lying on her side, her back to the door and to her mother.

Cautiously Lorelai made her way to the bed, and gently took a seat, not wanting to wrest Rory from her state.

"Rory. Honey. Look at me. Tell me what's the matter. Why did you send Logan away, why are you crying. This should be the greatest time in your life. You just graduated from Yale! Had a great party with all your friends, and you just got engaged," after saying all this with no response, Lorelai pressed on asking a question she already knew the answer to; "you are still engaged aren't you?"

This caused Rory to move; she quickly sat up and looked at her mother, but not before using her sleeve to dry her eyes. "Of course I'm still engaged. What kind of question is that? If I wasn't engaged to Logan I wouldn't be having this breakdown," Rory said quickly, and angrily.'

Lorelai tread slowly, "So you don't want to be engaged to Logan?"

"Of course I want to be engaged to Logan. I love him, I want to spend the rest of my life with him, his mother on the other hand."

A look of understanding came over Lorelai, knowing the feelings of Shira towards Logan's relationship with Rory, "What did she do now?" Lorelai asked, carefully putting an arm over Rory, comforting her adult daughter like she had with her, the years of her childhood.

After a few seconds of being in that position, Rory released herself of the tension that was in place since the phone call and relayed the contents of it to her mother. It felt good getting it all off her chest, and having someone else to talk to it about.

"Oh Rory, that's horrible. She's horrible for saying that, and on the night of your party no less."

"I just, I just wonder if it's going to be like that when Logan and I are actually married, if she's always going to be so combative, so hostile towards me."

Lorelai looked at her daughter, who was now once again filled with a sad expression and so she had to choose her words carefully.

"If it did, if Shira never accepted you, would your feelings for Logan change?"

"No, of course not,"

"Then what does it matter? Sometimes there just isn't pleasing anyone and you just have to learn not to let it bother you. Eventually I think she'll soften up, it may take a while, but it will happen. Do you think Shira's feelings will affect Logan's feelings for you?"

"No, not at all, if he knew about the phone call he'd probably be over at his parent's house yelling at her and not in…"

"New York," Rory nodded, "Why did you send your fiancé to New York, far away from you? You should have seen the look on his face."

"I know, I know, I'm so horrible, but I just didn't want to add all this stress to him. I didn't want to know that his mother still hated me."

"He's going to have to find out, you are going to have let him deal with his mother his own way, let him say what he wants to say to her. You shouldn't have to protect Shira, at the expense of your relationship with Logan, that's just stupid."

Rory looked at her mother, and couldn't help but agree, it took her a few minutes removed from the situation but she realized she handled it poorly, "You're right. I should tell him. I have to tell him, I will tell him. I'm just going to have a little nap, being this upset tires me, I'll phone him the first thing after I get up in an hour."

"Okay Rory, just as long as you talk to him."

"I promise I will, thanks mom," Rory hugged her mom and resumed laying on her side, hoping to sleep away the rest of her negative emotions, leaving Lorelai to exit the room, but not before gazing at her now grown up daughter, taking a nap. _Just like old times_ she thought as she made her way to the kitchen to put on a cup of coffee.

* * *

Logan was in the limo, replaying the events leading to his departure in his mind, but coming to no suitable conclusion. He was 20 minutes outside of Stars Hollow when he took out his cellphone and called Colin hoping to vent and gain a fresh perspective on the night's events.

"Hello?" Colin opened with.

"Hey man, how's it going?"

"Logan, I'm surprised to hear from you. Shouldn't you be having some fun with your fiancée, or did you manage to screw things up already?" Colin's tone was nothing but jovial, but was still not appreciated by Logan.

"Yes I should be having some fun with Rory, and yes apparently I screwed things up already because I am currently sitting alone in the back seat of the limo, on my way back to New York, sent on my own by Rory, who wouldn't say much to me near the end of the party, just to get me to leave," Logan said, angry, not at Colin exactly, just at the situation he found himself in.

"Oh, geez, I'm stupid, sorry, I wasn't thinking, but that sounds weird, even for a Gilmore," Logan laughed lightly at his, "and you have no idea what caused it?"

"None, one minute she was happy, I go away for a couple minutes to talk to her mother and grandmother, I come back and she tells me to leave. I wonder if it was all too much too soon."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the engagement, I mean she was dealing with her graduation, and then I forced her to make another life altering decision, no lists nothing, just a straight up yes or no, and now maybe she's regretting it," Logan was getting worried as he said the words. As thoughts in his head they were easier to dismiss, but saying them aloud somehow made them more possible.

"Logan, that's crap and you know it. Now you mentioned your absence and that was when her demeanor changed."

"Right."

"So it's not completely crazy to speculate that something happened during that time."

"No, I guess not."

"Then I suggest you try and find out what that is."

"Were you always this sagely, Colin?"

"There was a reason I was known as the responsible one in our group."

"Here I thought it was the vests," both laughed at this, beep "Hey man, I've got another call, I'm going to let you go. Thanks for the advice, later."

"See ya, Logan."

Logan pressed a button leading to another call, "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Logan," came Lorelai's voice from the other end.

Upon hearing her voice, Logan instinctively straightened up, "Lorelai, is everything alright? Is Rory okay?"

Smiling at his immediate concern, Lorelai answered: "There's nothing new wrong with Rory, but I did find out why she sent you away to New York tonight."

"Please, Lorelai, tell me. I've been going over it time and again in my head, but I can't figure out why she did it."

"You have your mother to thank for this one, Logan."

Logan shut his eyes and let out a sigh, while she knew his mother still had not accepted Rory, he had hoped that she would be civil towards his fiancée, apparently that was too much to hope for, "what happened?"

"Apparently, Rory got a call tonight from your mother, saying all sorts of crap about how the marriage would never work, how you'll get tired her, so forth and so forth. Rory got spooked, and pushed you away, not wanting to create tension with your mother, she's napping now, but she's going to call you when she gets up and straighten this out."

Logan was relieved to hear that Rory wanted this straightened out, but he was beyond upset at the gall of his mother, not being satisfied with a phone call Logan asked Lorelai if a change of plans would be alright.

"Lorelai, would it be okay with you, if I happened to be there when Rory woke up? I mean apparently she's going to call me and we're going to talk about this. I just think it would be better if I was there."

Lorelai took a moment to consider this and thought it was a good idea, "That sounds good, I'm sure she'd love it if you were here, you know she really is sorry about how she reacted Logan, she really loves you."

"I know, trust me Lorelai, I'm mad at my mother for this, not Rory, I'll be there in about twenty-five minutes. See you then," with that he closed his phone and told the driver to turn around and go back to Stars Hollow.

Rory woke up two hours after she talked to her mother, turned to her side and opened her eyes, only to be met with a smirk that she knew and loved all too well.

* * *


End file.
